


let's go have fun, you and me in the old jeep

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cabins, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing, This is so soft guys, soft, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harry takes Peter out for a weekend getaway in the woods.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	let's go have fun, you and me in the old jeep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



> Title from: Fun by Troye Sivan
> 
> Written for the dialogue prompt: "stargazing was a good idea"

Harry was determined to make this the best night ever. He had everything set up in the car and ready to take Peter out of the city for the weekend. Peter had gone out to visit his aunt for lunch and when he got back they were going to drive out to the woods. Harry had rented a cabin and gotten a picnic basket together and everything. It was going to be perfect. 

Harry finally slammed the car trunk shut, a soft smile on his face. It had been over 5 years since they started dating, and he wanted to do something nice for Peter. Peter had always been there for him, had shown him love in a way he had never experienced before. He was happy, really and truly happy, and for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid it would all come crashing down around him.

He sat in the living room, casually lounging on the couch and waiting for Peter to come home. The moment the elevator opened, it took all of Harry’s control not to jump up and go to Peter. 

“Hey Pete, how was lunch?”

Peter walked into Harry’s view, a relaxed expression on his face. “It was nice. May was telling me about one of the kids she was working with earlier this week.”

Harry got up, walking over and taking the leftover boxes out of Peter’s hand and into the kitchen. “That’s good.”

“Yeah it was.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to pass off the next sentence as nonchalance. “I definitely won’t have anything to do all afternoon, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a drive.”

“Sure. Where to?”

Harry hummed. “Nowhere in particular.”

“Ok.” 

Harry was surprised with the ease at which Peter had gone along with it. He had expected more questions. Then again, Peter had always been like this, trusting and free with Harry. His heart swelled at the amount of trust Peter had in him. The simple things never failed to fill Harry with love for the other boy. 

He stepped back out into the main room. “Cool, let’s go.” He casually walked over and grabbed Peter, pulling him into the elevator.

“What, right now?”

“Yeah, why not? Not like we have anywhere we need to be.”

“Alright.” Peter smiled. “I’m liking this spontaneity from you. It’s new.”

Harry had a proud look on his face. “Decided to try it out.”

“It’s nice. Just don’t do it too much or I’ll wonder where my boyfriend went.” Peter teased as they got into the car.

Harry laughed and turned on the car, setting the GPS on his phone to the cabin and casually slipping an earbud into his ear. No reason for Peter to know where they were going. 

“So, what’s the plan?”

Harry shrugged. “Who knows? It’s been a long time since we just drove together. Let’s just go to some random place.”

Peter nodded, leaning in to turn on the music, before pressing a quick peck to Harry’s cheek. “I love you. Don’t know if I said that yet today.”

Harry’s cheeks blushed red. “Love you too.”

“I know.” Peter looked over, a straight look on his face, before they both started laughing.

“You will never tire of your Star Wars references will you? That one didn't even work out right.”

Peter made an offended look. “Never. I still got the essence of the statement, and that's all that matters.”

The next few hours passed by with the two of them singing songs and telling stories. Harry felt so incredibly happy and relaxed and full of hope that every other day would be exactly like this one. The two of them. Together. 

Harry could tell Peter had lost track of where they were pretty early into the ride. So when Harry pulled into a parking spot in front of a little cabin, the surprise was clear on Peter’s face. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, when I said this was spontaneous, I might have been fibbing a little.” He got out of the car, walking around to open the door for Peter. “And I also might have rented us a cabin for the night.”

Peter looked around with wide eyes and a wider smile. “It’s so nice.” He stopped and turned to face Harry. “I love it.”

Harry beamed. “I’m glad you like the surprise.”

The sun was already starting to get close to setting, so Harry knew he had to move quickly. “You want to eat dinner outside? I brought a blanket and a picnic basket, and there’s a bunch of empty space behind the cabin.

Peter’s face lit up. “Sure!” He moved around to the back of the car and tried to grab the basket, but Harry slid in, grabbing the basket from his hands. 

“Nope, my surprise. You just sit back and relax.”

“But what if my way of relaxing is working with you?” 

How was he supposed to say anything to that? “What if my way of relaxing is watching you relax?” 

Peter grinned. “Fine. I’ll stay back.” He continued to look around. “Where are we anyway?”

“Upstate New York. At least an hour from any city, let alone NYC.” Harry grabbed their bags and dropped them inside the cabin. 

Peter followed him inside. “This seems like a fancy cabin.” He looked at the fully furnished building. “Aren’t they supposed to be more… rustic than this?” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. But I didn’t feel like sleeping on the ground. Wanted a bed.”

“A bed huh?” Peter teased, hip checking Harry. “Any plans for that bed?”

“Maybe.” Harry smirked. He walked back out, grabbing the picnic blanket and the basket and heading towards the back. 

Peter walked out a little further, standing amongst the trees. “I don’t think I’ve really been out in the woods in years. At least, not for anything besides missions. Everything here... is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf. Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself.”

Harry set down the basket and looked over at Peter. The wonder in the other boy’s eyes was infectious, and Harry couldn’t help but feel like there was no place lovelier than here. “That sounds beautiful.”

“Like all life is.”

“Sounds pretty poetic to me.” He turned back towards the basket, slowly unpacking it. “You want to write it down?” he teased as Peter pulled out his phone, trying to take a picture of a deer. 

“Very funny. You know I don’t write.”

“But you could.”

“I think I’ll stick to the pictures.”

As the last of the light started to fade, Harry lit a candle in the center of the meal he had set out. “Dinner is served.” He said, in a fake, fancy voice.

Peter laughed at his accent. “Thank you, my good sir.” He sat down in front of Harry as they both began to eat. “I never fail to be amazed by the food you make. You’re so good at this.”

“Well yeah, of course it seems good to you. You’re terrible at cooking.”

Peter gasped. “The betrayal. I thought you loved me.”

“I do. Which is why I’m telling you the truth. There is a reason I don’t let you cook.”

Peter laughed. “Fair enough.”

After the meal was done, Harry and Peter both cleared out the blanket and put everything in the cabin. As Peter tried to wash the last dish, Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. “Let’s go back outside and watch the stars.” 

Peter hummed in agreement, letting Harry drag him back out. They laid down on the picnic blanket, their hands intertwined. The stars began to peek out against the backdrop of the inky black sky.

“We never get to see the stars in the city. They’re so pretty.”

“Yeah they are.” Harry turned to look at Peter. “But not as pretty as you.”

Peter grinned, swatting at Harry. “Stop being so sappy.”

“Whatever could you mean? I’m always like this.” 

“I know. It’s sweet.” He looked back up at the star studded sky. “Stargazing was a good idea.” 

“Of course it was. I came up with it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry started to feel his nerves build, but he knew now was the time. It just felt… right. “In fact, I love you so much that I wanted to ask you something.”

He got up, leaning on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. Peter jolted up, a look of shock on his face. “Harry.” He whispered.

Harry flicked the box open, revealing a ring shining just as brightly as the stars above them. "Peter Parker. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Five year old me did not know how lucky he was that he was meeting his soulmate so early. You have stuck by me through all of the bad days and you have made all of the good days even better. You were there for me when no one else was, and you have been my family even when my own blood betrayed me. I thank my lucky stars every day that I was blessed with you. That I got to know you, and have you. I've lost a lot of good things in my life, but you're the one person I'm not willing to lose. I want to wake up besides you every morning, and fall asleep next to you every night. I want to hold you, and laugh with you, and love you for the rest of my life. So, Peter Parker, will you marry me?"

"Did you really think I would say anything besides yes?" Peter grinned, the beginning of tears in his eyes. As soon as Harry finished slipping the ring onto his finger, Peter pulled Harry into a kiss. 

When they split apart, Peter whispered in his ear. "Coming out here was a good idea."

Harry just nodded, matching smiles on their faces. He had never agreed with anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
